Le pied total
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Le retour de Sirius à Poudlard après les vacances d'été. Retrouvailles, blagues entre potes et foutage de gueule de Rusard : cocktail idéal pour prendre son pied !


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pied". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**Le pied total.

* * *

**

Le Poudlard Express n'était pas parti depuis plus d'une seconde qu'il fut presque secoué par un cri de victoire qui fit peur aux plus jeunes mais qui surprit à peine les habitués. L'origine de ce cri ne tenait qu'à quelques mots : Sirius Black, liberté, heureux, « on est dans le pétrin ».

Il était rare que les élèves rechignent à aller à Poudlard, l'Ecole était très appréciée et les élèves aimaient y retrouver amis et liberté. Mais c'était un euphémisme de dire que Black était content. Personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui. Du moins, personne ne pouvait l'exprimer avec autant de force.

Pour lui, Poudlard signifiait liberté totale et reprise du contrôle de son existence. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il passait son temps à faire des blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres aux Serpentards. Il compensait son ennui des vacances.

Pour Sirius, être à Poudlard signifiait surtout pouvoir enfin être lui-même sans être puni pour cela. Cela signifiait pouvoir donner son avis, dire ses opinions à voix haute, être écouté et respecté, pouvoir avoir de réelles discussions, pouvoir draguer des filles qui déplairaient fortement à ses parents, retrouver ses amis, faire la vie dure à ces Serpentards qui lui font la vie dure lorsqu'il est chez lui… Oui il ne voyait que des avantages à venir à Poudlard et à être hors de portée de ses parents. Son plus gros risque, ici, c'était les beuglantes de sa folle de mère. Mais il y était maintenant tellement habitué depuis sa première année qu'elles ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Parfois, avec James, ils commentaient et se moquaient ouvertement des gueulades que poussait sa mère. Bien sûr ces sale Serpentards se faisaient une joie de tout rapporter à se mère, ce qui lui valait une autre beuglante, et ainsi de suite.

Oui, Sirius aimait cette liberté. D'ailleurs il en profita bien tout le long du train : bataille explosive, discussion délirante, moqueries, blagues… Et même quelques prévisions de crasses à faire sur les Serpentards. Le summum : une jolie petite Pouffsouffle pas insensible à son charme. Le tout servis sur un plateau d'argent dès son premier jour. C'est ça d'avoir d'avoir la classe de Sirius Black.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement à Poudlard. Sirius, comme tout bon estomac sur patte qui se respecte, honora largement ce délicieux buffet qui lui était proposé. Encore une des joies de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison de la demeure des Black ne faisaient pas d'aussi bons plats que les elfes de Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient mieux traité et donc moins jeté du cerveau.

Bien que tous les élèves adoraient Poudlard, quasiment aucun, comme tout bon élève basique, n'aimait vraiment les cours. Pas Sirius. Bon, bien sûr c'était l'occasion propice pour faire des blagues et asseoir sa classe et son charme devant les élèves des autres maisons mais il aimait vraiment aller en cours. Tout l'intéressait. En particulier l'Etude des Moldus – matière qui avait complètement révulsé sa famille. Peut-être pour cela qu'il aimait tant cette matière d'ailleurs : Sirius avait un esprit de contradiction _vraiment_ très développé.

Et il commença fort l'année scolaire avec son cours de Potion en y ajoutant un petit ingrédient de son cru, qui eu la chance de venir éclabousser Severus Rogue, son souffre-douleur favoris. Bon, chance n'était peut-être pas le mot. Il se fit réprimander par le professeur. Non mais d'accord, mais il faut dire que lui coller Potion en première, le premier jour c'est lui tendre une perche plus longue que la Forêt Interdite !

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il faut dire qu'avec cette substance sur lui Rogue ressemblait plus à un espèce d'amas de morve gluante géante qu'à un être humain.

Mais cet excès d'insolence lui valu une retenue.

- Chapeau Patmol, le félicita James à la fin du cours. Retenue dès le premier jour, j'aurai pas fait mieux !

Ils se tapèrent du poing – oui Sirius avait vu des moldus faire ça et il avait cette nouvelle mode auprès de la gente masculine sorcière de Poudlard. Très macho, soi-disant très viril mais surtout assez gamine et nulle, frôlant parfois le pathétique lorsqu'ils s'essayaient à des mouvements puérils d'enchaînement avec leur main.

- Ca vous amuse messieurs ? demanda sévèrement le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait juste derrière eux. Mr Potter, puisque vous semblez tant jalouser Mr Black, pourquoi ne pas faire deux heures de retenus avec moi ce soir ?

- Torride mec, un rencard avec McGo, chuchota Sirius d'un ton absolument pas discret.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'exaspération. Ces deux là étaient irrattrapablement incorrigibles et insupportables. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle s'obstinait à les collait, ils n'attendaient que ça c'est mouflons ! C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne commenta pas la réaction de Sirius autrement que par un regard noir sévère qui fit pouffer Sirius.

Ce dernier savait que sous ses airs sévères et coincés, McGonagall les adorait tous les deux, bien qu'ils l'exaspéraient aussi. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison !

Ils passèrent donc leur retenue chacun de leur côté, communiquant toute fois par double miroir et en profitant pour faire tourner leur surveillant en bourrique. C'était hilarant, selon Sirius, de voir Rusard chercher désespérément d'om venait la voix de James. Sirius appréciait tout particulièrement lorsque James jouait le jeu et prenait une voix sensuelle pour dire des choses torrides. Par la suite, Sirius faisait mine d'être offensé et conseillait au concierge de garder ses fantasmes pour lui ce dernier devait probablement croire dur comme faire qu'il était schizophrène et en pinçait sérieusement pour Sirius Black !

- T'aurai vu sa tête Corny, je te jure ça valait le détour.

- C'est quoi qu'il a préféré ? demanda le-dit Corny à moitié mort de rire. Le moment où « oh mon amour laisse moi te faire une gâterie » ou plutôt le « oh tu as de ces fesses ! » ?

- La gâterie je pense, mine de rien Rusard est un sacré petit coquin hein ! répondit Sirius en aboyant de rire.

Remus le regarda arriver dans le dortoir avec un air moqueur.

- Sérieusement Sirius… Faut que t'arrête de rigoler comme ça, on dirait vraiment un chien.

- Gnagnagna Lunard, tu rigolerais pareil si tu avais vu la tête de Rusard !

- Oui j'imagine, vous être irréparables tous les deux. Rusard va finir à Ste Mangouste à cause de vous !

- Oh oui ! C'est bon ça ! S'exclama Sirius. Comme ça on pourra bizuter le nouveau !

James et lui se tapèrent encore du poing sous l'œil exaspéré et amusé de Remus.

- Alors, tu lui as répondu quoi cette fois à Rusard ? demanda Peter avec une curiosité avide.

- J'ai d'abord fais le gars diablement excité, ce qui lui a valu de piquer un bon fard – à croire qu'il en pince vraiment pour moi c'est flippant.

- Oh t'as une touche ! se moqua James. Tu nous inviteras au mariage ? Ca devrait enchanter tes parents ça !

Sirius lui donna un coup sur l'épaule alors que Remus ne prenait même pas la peine de relever et que Peter faisait une grimace de dégoût.

- Bref, après j'ai fait le gars offensé et le pauvre petit élève choqué qui irait se plaindre au directeur si ça continuait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda rapidement Peter, qui était toujours avide d'aventure par procuration.

- Il s'est platement excusé. Comme quoi il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement il m'a laissé me la couler douce pour le reste de la retenue.

- Et monsieur Sirius qui parvenait à ne pas hurler de rire alors que je n'arrêtais pas de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs il a cru que Peeves se foutait de nous, enfin surtout de lui. Du coup il a la trouille que Peeves aille raconter ses fantasmes bizarre sur un étudiant à tout le monde.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire bruyamment, récoltant quelques plaintes des chambres voisines. Puis ils décidèrent d'enfin se coucher, une autre journée aurait lieu demain, encore pleine de rebondissements et de blagues – et de regards louche de Rusard.

- Et les mecs, lança Sirius alors qu'ils reposaient tous allongés dans leurs lit. Franchement, c'est le pied total ici.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais tout le monde le pensait. Et ils s'endormirent tous avec un immense sourire idiot sur les lèvres, celui de l'imbécile heureux qui ne se soucient pas des problèmes extérieurs et qui a milles pieds de la réalité.


End file.
